


First Time for Everything

by Jesterbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbelle/pseuds/Jesterbelle
Summary: Gob and Nova, because Gob/Nova is my low-key OTP. And there's almost no Gob/Nova smut. So I decided to remedy this tragedy. It's a one shot, but if you all like it, I would be more than willing to do another. It's part of my Sarah and Charon fic, so if you like this check it out. Nova and Gob are in it too! Anyways, enjoy!





	

Gob’s life had always been a unmapped trail. When he ended up at Moriarty’s, he figured that this was where he would be trapped. Then Vaultie came along, and it was like the first time he set foot outside of the Museum after being underground for so many years. She was kind and honest, with a brightness about her that couldn’t have blossomed out in the Wastes. She was like the little sister he never thought he’d have. When she killed Moriarty, it was like a thousand weights spread over his entire body had just been cut. And no one had been more surprised than he when Sheriff Simms gave him the bar. He had immediately enlisted Nova to help him, effectively retiring her from her other duties. He told himself it was practical, but really he didn’t think he could stand spending one more second down in the bar, catching stray moans drifting from upstairs.

 

He had owned the bar for a week, but there had been no sight of Vaultie since Moriarty's death. He hoped she was okay. That night after they had “closed up” (they never really closed, but rarely had customers between 4 AM and 12 PM), Gob voiced his concerns to Nova.

 

“She’s a big girl Gob. She’ll be fine. Besides, even if she gets into trouble, Charon can handle just about anything out in the Wastes. If she hadn’t already laid claim to him, I would’ve loved to see just how uptight a ghoul can get after 200 years. I mean, he’s a tall, muscled drink of water, that one,” Nova said, a faraway look in her eyes. Gob grew angrier by the second. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her in front of him.

 

“Is that supposed to be funny? You know how I feel about you. I always figured it was because I was a ghoul. But it’s just me, isn’t it? It isn’t my skin or my eyes... It’s me.” Gob felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Moriarty had beat him frequently, and Nova was almost always there to watch, whether she wanted to be or not. He had always thought that nothing could be worse than that, but somehow he felt like more of a loser now.

 

“Gob…” she said, her hand placed gently on his arm. “I was just playing, Gobbie. Teasing, if you will. I didn’t mean to…” Gob angrily wiped his tears away.

 

“Well, you did. The cat’s out of the bag, Nova,” he said, pushing past her. He walked into his bedroom, Moriarty’s old room, and closed the door. He sat down on the bed. He wanted to beat the shit out of himself. He looked like a fool. He had cried, for fuck’s sake. How was he going to face her in the morning? Just then, there was a small knock on the door. _Probably Nova coming to quit,_ Gob thought to himself.

 

When he opened the door, sure enough it was Nova, but gone was her typical leather outfit, and in its place was a sheer nightgown that barely covered her thighs. Her nipples poked through the thin material, and Gob swallowed heavily.

 

“Gob,” Nova said quietly, and he looked up at her face. “I’m sorry about before. I wanted to make it up to you. You deserve some release. Since you took over, my pay doubled, and I don’t even have to take care of the Johns anymore. You didn’t have to do that, Gobbie. Let me say thank you,” she said. Her eyes were sultry and Gob felt his knees going weak. He wanted her so badly, he’d had this dream so many times, but…

 

“No, Nova.” She looked at him surprised. “I don’t want your pity, or your thanks. I want you to do it if you care for me. Not as an employer, or a friend, but as a man. Otherwise, it’s just a lie we’re both telling ourselves. I told myself I wasn’t Moriarty’s slave to make myself feel better. I’m tired of lying to make myself feel better. Can you understand that?” Nova nodded, for once speechless. Gob doubted anyone had ever turned her down once she slipped on that nightie, and it was easy to see why. Every bad part of Gob was screaming at him to rip it off and take her anyways, pity fuck be damned.

 

He started to close the door, when she slipped first one shoulder strap off, then the other. The nightie dropped to the floor silently, but to Gob it was like an atomic bomb.

 

“I do care for you as a man,” she said seductively. She leaned in close to him, and whispered, “Can I show you?” Her breasts brushed against his chest, and Gob shivered.

 

“Okay,” he said, his voice shaking. He sounded so stupid, but he was past caring. He let her lead him to his bed. She pushed on his shoulders, until he sat down. Slowly she unlaced his boots, Gob watching her with rapt attention. By the time she got both of his boots off, Gob was hard as a rock. She pulled on the hem of his shirt, and Gob grabbed her hand.

 

“Leave it. It’s better that way,” he had overheard her telling her clients that she wouldn’t sleep with him. Squishy, she’d called him. He knew why she did it. People don’t want to have a ghoul’s sloppy seconds, even if it was a whore, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He could at least make it bearable for her and leave his shirt on.

 

“Gobbie,” she said. Her voice was firm, and she pulled on his shirt again. He sighed before lifting up his arms. He wanted to hide. He wanted to be normal. But there’s no coming back from being a ghoul.

 

When she stroked her finger down his chest, he jumped, and when her finger brushed against his pants, Gob let out a soft moan. Her deft fingers quickly undid his pants, and without needing to be asked, Gob lifted his hips. Nova slid his pants down, giggling when his cock sprung out.

 

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Nova smiled seductively. Gob was past the point of forming sentences, simply groaning in response. She licked the tip once, and Gob nearly came then and there. It had been so long, there was no way he was going to be able to last. Nova pushed lightly on his chest, and he landed back on the bed. She straddled him and her hands travelled up her waist, lingering on her breasts. When he ran his thumb over her nipple, she bucked her hips, and Gob could feel his head sliding along her lips. She was already wet, and Gob wanted more. Leaning forward, Gob sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while he played with the other. She ground her hips harder and harder into his, before she finally reached down and grabbed his cock, lifting up just enough to slide back down on it. They both moaned at the sensation, and for a moment, time stood still for both of them. Then Nova started rolling her hips, and Gob thrust upwards. Their rhythm was off, and Gob was so desperate he didn’t have the ability to coordinate it. Her breasts were bouncing with each thrust, as Gob reached up, grabbing both roughly in his hands. Nova squealed in pleasure as he kneaded them, and it was just enough to drive him over the edge. His hands slipped down onto her thighs and dug his fingers in as he came into her.

 

“Nova!” he groaned, unable to do anything but let the pleasure roll through him.

 

“Yeah baby, there it is…” she cooed into his ear. They were both sweating and out of breath when Gob slipped out of her. He was ashamed of himself for ignoring her needs. To remedy that, he slipped his head in between her thighs while Nova laid back on the bed. She yipped in surprise. “Gob, oh you don’t have to do th-,” her voice trailed off as his tongue slipped in and lapped at the little nub near the top. He had never done this before, but he was assuming from her moans that he was doing something right.

 

Her moaning became more and more intense, and Gob realized quickly how different she sounded from when she was upstairs with her clients. _She was faking,_ Gob thought. _But she isn’t faking now._ Gob smiled. When she finally came, she clenched her thighs around Gob’s head. It was painful, but he didn’t mind. Once she had relaxed, she stood up, wiping his face with his shirt he’d lifted off the floor.

 

“It’s been a long time since someone rocked my boat like that,” Nova said weakly.

 

“Well, I’m glad. I had no idea what I was doing,” Gob laughed awkwardly.

 

“It wasn’t… You aren’t a… I mean,” she rambled, lifting up her head to look at him incredulously. Gob laughed, nodding. “Oh my,” Nova said, closing her eyes. Gob didn’t know what to do, so he stood over her, watching her go to sleep. All of this was so odd, so surreal.

 

“Are you going to get in bed?” she finally asked, opening one eye. With one hand she patted the bed and Gob slid in next to her. She snuggled into his chest and Gob breathed deeply into her hair. It smelled like beer and cigarettes, but to Gob it was the sweetest perfume in the world.

 

“Not too squishy?” Gob asked, looking down at her. His tone was light.

 

“Not at all,” Nova said, snuggling in deeper. Gob overslept that morning, and he noticed that half of their stock was gone, but Gob didn’t really give a damn.


End file.
